Cooking Skill
Cooking provides food, which can restore life points lost in combat. At lower levels, you will find that you burn a large percentage of your food. However, as you gain experience, you will burn food less and less. Also, as you gain experience, you will be able to cook more difficult foods. The closer your skill level is to the food you are cooking, the more likely you are to burn that food item. Cooks' Assistant is the only F2P quest that grants Cooking XP (300 XP) Below is a list of things that can be cooked in F2P. Bread : Bread is made by cooking bread dough on a range. Bread dough is made by combining flour with water. Water can be obtained in nearly any town in RuneScape, either in a house via a sink, or out in the open via a pump or well (only a bucket can be used to obtain water from a well). A pot of flour can be obtained by collecting wheat from a wheat field, then using the wheat on a hopper in a windmill, and finally using an empty pot on the flour on the ground floor. Pies : Pies are made similar to bread. Once you have achieved Level 10 Cooking, you will be given the option to make pastry dough or bread dough when combining water and flour. By using this pastry dough on an empty pie dish, you will get a pie shell, which can be filled with various ingredients. : To make redberry pie, add one ‘redberries’ to the pie shell to make uncooked berry pie. Cook on a range to receive a redberry pie (or a burnt pie). : To make meat pie, add either cooked meat or cooked chicken to the pie shell to make uncooked meat pie. Cook on a range to receive a meat pie (or a burnt pie). : To make apple pie, add a cooking apple to the pie shell to make uncooked apple pie. Cook on a range to receive an apple pie (or a burnt pie). Stew : Stew is made by adding cooked meat or cooked chicken to a bowl of water, then and a raw potato, and cook on a range. Either ingredient can be added first, resulting in an incomplete stew. Adding the second will result in an uncooked stew. Cooking will yield stew or burnt stew. Pizza : Pizza can be made by adding a tomato and cheese to pizza dough. At Level 35 Cooking, another option, Pizza Dough, will be added when you combine flour and water. Using either tomato or cheese with pizza dough results in an incomplete pizza. Adding the second ingredient will make an uncooked pizza. Once cooked on a range, you will receive a plain pizza (or burnt pizza). : To make a meat pizza, as cooked meat or cooked chicken to a plain pizza. : To make anchovy pizza, add anchovies to a plain pizza. Wine : To make wine, simply add grapes to a jug of water. You will receive unfermented wine. After waiting a short period of time, the unfermented wine will turn into either a jug of wine or a bad jug of wine. Cake : To make a cake, you will need an egg, flour, milk, and a cake tin. A bucket of milk can be obtained by milking a dairy cow. Simply use any of the ingredients with the cake tin. All three ingredients must be in your inventory. The result will be an uncooked cake. Cook your cake on a range, and you will receive a cake (or burnt cake). : To make a chocolate cake, first make a cake, then use a chocolate bar on the cake.